Entwined Fates
by redroses0943
Summary: The shadow hunters come of age and are given an institute of their own, in forks Washington no less. What do they do when they come across a strange breed of vampires that sparkle and  can read your mind? x-over mortal instruments/twilight read and review
1. Chapter 1

**A/N... Hey everyone my name is Magen and i LOVE FANFICTION ... really theres nothing better... except maybe the actual stories written by the actual authours ... i can not take the credit for their amazing work. **

**If you start reading and notice that maybe you read this before ... or its been posted by someone else ... your right ...but dont worry i didnt steal it my best friend and i Starr33 wroat it together and im just reposting it :) i hope you all love it:)**

The Meadow

"Look Low, Kick high!"

Clary rolled her eyes at Jace.

"I am looking low!" she announced while wiping the sweat off of her forehead. They had been practicing for five hours straight in some muddy, post-rain meadow that they had recently found and she was getting increasingly thirsty, hungry and cranky.

Simon, realizing that Clary was getting aggravated couldn't go without sticking in his own two sense.

"She was looking low Jace. Give her a break, I watched her. Don't you think you guys need a break or something anyway, Clary looks like she's about to pass out."

Jace, ignoring Simon, focused on Clary.

"Why did we need to bring the bloodsucker with us again?"

Clary glared at Jace.

"Because he's my best friend Jace, leave it alone."

"And you're my girlfriend and yet we NEVER spend anytime alone together. Between Simon and Alec and Isabelle we're never by ourselves. I don't see…"

"See, I'm her best friend. She loved me first, get over it!" Simon interrupted.

Jace looked like he was about to pounce at him. "Well, she picked me, so you get over it vamp."

"your just…"

"BOYS!" Clary screamed, making both of them remember that she was there. They both immediately stopped bickering like preschoolers and stared at her, giving her their full attention.

"I love you both and you know it. Jace if you want we'll go out to dinner tonight. I am sure Isabelle would love the opportunity to dress me up." She added sarcastically.

Jace gave Clary a sideways grin and moved towards her until he was close enough to wrap his arms around her waist, pulling her near him until the gap between them ceased.

"I would love that," he whispered soothingly into her ear, giving her chills. Just as he was about to lean in and kiss her…

"It is painfully clear to me that you are choosing him right now. Notice the exaggeration on the p-a-i-n-f-u-l." Simon whined.

"At least you know it," Jace added annoyingly, angry that he interrupted an about-to-be make out session.

Clary dropped her head into her hands and shook her head. _Why do I always need to play referee?_ she wondered.

"ugh, Simon we'll go out tomorrow okay?"

"That's alright," Simon answered, "I have a date with Maia anyway."

Clary tried to stop him and make amends but Simon already turned to leave the intolerable meadow. He almost made it to the shrubs only to find a pair of eyes staring back at him.

Startled, Simon took a step back and was able to see the full image of what was blocking his exit. It was a girl, no older then his frozen-in-time self. She had bronze curly locks and mysterious brown eyes with what Simon thought had gold rings around them. However, he didn't have much time to look at the girl for she immediately dropped to the floor, Indian style, and closed her eyes.

Simon quickly turned to look at Clary and Jace as if just remembering they were there. They were looking past him, at the girl, with a confused and nervous look. Well, Clary looked nervous, Jace just looked confused.

Turning his attention from the girl to Simon, Jace stated, "what did you do to her _downworlder_?"

"I didn't do anything _shadowhunter_."

"guys calm down, Simon, see if she's okay." Clary refereed.

Simon shrugged and hesidently knelt down to her level,

"girl? Umm…are you okay? Give me a sign to let me know you're here."

He waited, then swiveled his head to look back at Jace and Clary.

"Yo guys, she's not answering."

"Shake her you moron."

"Yes, master Jace sir!"

Simon vaguely heard Jace say something that sounded like, "I could get use to that" as he reached out to shake the girl awake. He was about to respond to Clary that it wasn't working before he got sucked into an image that wasn't his own. Simon saw 8 figures – people – running at an inhuman speed towards their direction.

Simon yanked his hand back, not knowing what he saw or if it was true. Simon didn't care, he practically got whip lash as he sprinted to Clary and Jace.

"We need to go. NOW!"

"You're not going anywhere." Said a voice from behind them."

Slowly the three of them turned around to spot 8 people surrounding them with murderous looks on their faces, and 1 smirking bronze haired, brown eyed girl.

"Well this should be interesting," Jace murmured.

A/n. One Word REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: once again….we don't own anything, or we would be firthy rich somewhere in Fiji and Australia.**

**ALSO WE FORGOT TO MENTION THAT THERE WILL BE** **SPOLIERS!**

**Now onto the chapter. **

**Chapter 2**

Spoken Words

The sun was beginning to set on the horizon and if someone were to walk by they would see a picturesque scene and perhaps think that the two opposing sides of the meadow were decorated with mannequins. However, if one were to look closely enough they would see the scowls produced on either side, realizing that one side's glares did not go unrequited by the other.

They stood there, staring at each other from across the meadow. No one dared to make the first move; no one dared to look away.

At last, an average height, extremely pale man with blond hair stepped forward out of the lineup. Clary thought he was the leader for he seemed to be the oldest.

After a few seconds of silence the pale man spoke, ending the stares – making all members of both groups look up at him.

"Good evening. My name is Carisle Cullen and this is my family: my wife Esme, Rosalie and her husband Emmett, Jasper Hale and his wife Alice, and in the middle Edward, his wife Bella and their daughter Renesmee."

_Renesmee. That was the girl that practically collapsed in front of me. There's no way she can be their child. In fact, there's no way all of these children are Carisle and Esme's they are too young._ Simon was going on a rant trying to put logic into everything that he has just heard in Carisle's introduction.

_Hmm, there's something odd about this kid. He's actually kind of cute. Hmm, I am going to stop aging in a couple of months and way and since he's already a vampire its not like he's going to age anymore. Man he's cute._ Renesmee was focusing all of her attention at the boy to the left of the girl, the vampire. She had felt his presence way before he spotted her and using her powers to send out her thoughts to her family she made them show up here. She hoped that her family didn't hurt him, he was so hot.

_Why are they all focusing on Simon. This can't be good this can't be good. Where did these people even come from? Jace said that he had checked the perimeter for miles making sure that no one was around_..Clary went on and on on a rampage.

Carisle continued still focused on Simon, "We have a residence nearby and my family and I would appreciate it if you would take your hunting elsewhere."

Simon looked back at Carisle, eyes wide and mouth agape. "Hunting?" he asked curiously, wondering how this Carisle person knew he was a vampire.

"Yes, we would appreciate it if you hunted someplace other than Forks. You see, we," he gestured to his 'family,' "do not hunt humans, we feed strictly on animals found in the wilderness."

_What are they talking about? OH! Damn I should of known earlier. But if they're vampires how are they outside and not worried, it looks like the clouds are breaking up._ Simon pondered his thoughts looking up at the sky confused.

Finally realizing that the Cullens/Hale's, whatever they were, were still paying attention to him, Simon slowly looked into Carisle's golden eyes.

"Shouldn't you be heading inside, the sun is about to come out." Simon couldn't help but know the exact moment the sun came out everyday. He could still feel his body adjusting to its intensity and heat.

"Shouldn't you be worried about that too," exclaimed someone from the lineup behind Carisle. It was a girl with long blond hair. She was the most beautiful girl Simon had ever seen.

Simon actually laughed. He did not know much about vampires, only being one himself for a few months, but he did grasp the concept that every vampire knew about him. He was the one vamp that could withstand sunlight.

At that exact instant, the sun poked through the clouds lighting up the entire field. Distantly Simon could hear Clary gasp and Jace take a step back; however, his attention was focused on the eight people – vampires – standing in front of him, suddenly illuminated. All of their visible skin had gone from pale to gleaming, encasing their bodies in what appeared to be a thousand diamonds.

Simon took his first step forward, "What are you?" he asked.

This time, it was the Cullen's turn to laugh.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**A/N: Sooooo, what do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

See the thing is i can see you all reading ... and i know you wanna read more ... but heres the thing TELL ME ABOUT IT ... leave me a review ... please ... please...PLEASE. :)

Chapter 3  
><strong>STOP<strong>

The Cullen's shook their heads in disbelief as they continued to laugh at something that Simon didn't find funny at all. _How could they be laughing; I think I'm missing something._ Still continuing to gaze at their luminosity, Simon did not realize that the pixie girl, Alice, had come within a foot of him until she had begun to speak.

"Well Carisle, his eyes aren't red so he can't be one of the Volturi."

"Well his eyes aren't golden either Al!" The bulky man, Emmett, yelled from the Cullen line up.

Renesme who had stood silently since her family arrived came around to stand next to Alice and she looked at simon, and then her parents.

"well he must have a gift..." the vampires silently agreed.

_I don't understand what my eyes have anything to do with anything that is relevant. Why are they glowing?_ Simon was uncomfortable with the closeness of Alice once he became conscious of the fact that she was inside his personal bubble; he instinctively took a step back and heard a sharp intake of breath from behind him. He turned around and saw Clary hopping up and down with one hand on Jace's shoulder and the other one clutching her foot.

Clary's intake of breath made the Cullen's divert their attention, for the first time, from Simon to Clary and Jace.

Simon did not even realize that the attention wasn't on him until the boy with blond curly hair, Jasper, pushed past him and stepped towards Clary. Alice quickly grabbed his upper arm as if to restrain him but Jasper just walked on by her.

Jasper raised his chin as a dog does when he smells his prey and stated, "They smell odd, strangly fermiliar ...," in a skeptical voice trailing off trying to place the sent, circling Jace and Clary. To Jasper and the rest of the Cullens who were now acknowledging the scent, The two 'humans' smelled delicious almost un baribly so.

"What are those? Are you going to zap us or something like those wizard people on the television?"

Clary looked over to see that it was Rosalie that spoke and followed her gaze to her pocket, where the tip of her seraph blade could be seen. Jasper took a quick step back and the rest of the illuminated people's eyes zoomed into her pocket where she instinctively wrapped her finders around it.

Edward took three long steps forward, thinking that the metal stick that Clary was holding was a weapon did the only logical thing he could do in the situation, he attempted to disarm her. He, using his speed-or-light reflexes went to reach for Clary and the mysterious instrument in her pocket.

Before Edward could get to her, the boy Jace, was in front of him, appearing out of nowhere and grabbed his hand, blocking him from Clary.

Every one stared at the two boys in shock and amazement. In a single moment three women, Esme, Bella, and Clary stepped forward and yelled,

"STOP!"

The females had to protect the ones that they loved.

Upon hearing the screams both boys snapped out of there frozen positions and turned towards their loved ones. On opposite sides of the meadow and on opposite sides of the argument all of the woman seemed to have an air of authority in their voice.

At the same moment that the families were looking at the women, the women were looking at each other and like at chain reaction, one by one, the three women walked to a vacant area right outside of the meadow.

"Guys lets leave, you'll find out what they're talking about later tonight," exclaimed Alice while waving her arms back and forward as if directing the occupants of the meadow away.

Jace and Simon did not move an inch and it wasn't until the Cullen's were gone that Bella and Esme shook hands with Clary and departed their own ways.

Clary walked back to the guys and walked right up to them as if she did not just communicate with the 'enemy.'

"Come on guys, lets get back."

"back? BACK!" Jace was furious, "what are you talking about? We are not going back to the institute until I figure out where the Cullen's went and what you said to them!"

"Jace," answered Clary, "let's get back and we'll talk there."

Jace said nothing; he just turned around and began walking. Clary knew he was angry that she broke up the fight; he had been itching for a fight since Valentine was destroyed.

Clary followed in Jace's wake and Simon followed behind her, still in a daze of the event that had just transpired. Glancing over her shoulder, Clary couldn't help but think about how much Simon had changed past year and think about how if she hadn't brought him into the shadowhunter world he wouldn't be what he was today, a vampire.

Clary kept on walking until she could see the house, the institute. She saw Isabel out-front tanning; she had been complaining that there weren't any worthy stores in forks much less a tanning salon, so she was taking in on of the rare nice days in Forks.

Jace, still upset from the meadow scene, took one glance at Isabelle, took the glass of water next to her, picked it up and threw it on her face.

Before Jace could even put down the now empty cup, Isabelle was standing and prepared to pounce on him; however, with one look at Jace's face, she quickly subdued her stance and looked at him questioningly.

Jace looked Isabelle in the eyes, stated "Everyone needs to meet in the kitchen in 15 minutes" and walked away towards the mansion.

Once inside, Clary rounded up Alec and by the time she got to the kitchen everyone was sitting, waiting for her. When she sat down Jace began recounting the events at the meadow giving Clary a slight glare when he got to the part where she, Esme, and Bella stalked off. When he was done with his flashback, Jace looked over and saw that Isabelle and Alec looked upset that they had missed the action. When the story came to an end Alec looked at Simon.

"They were shining?"

Simon looked up from his feet and replied, "yup, like they had diamonds under their skin."

Jace looked towards Clary in the next instant and asked "Well…what did you say to make her leave?"

Clary looked defeated, as though she wished that Jace would just conveniently forget about that part.

"Well," she began, "we agreed that what happened today shouldn't be dealt with by force since no one knows what was going on anyway… " Clary trailed off wondering what their reaction would be when she said the next part.

"…they will be here tomorrow at noon." Clary finally looked at each face in the room and immediately knew, from the expressions on their faces, that she should not have taken it apon herself to invite these people here.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Preparing

.

.

"I can't find anything to wear, Jasper. What should I wear?" Alice said holding up her fifteenth shirt and holding up the skirt that took her 45 minutes to pick out.

"Alice, honey, you will look fine no matter what you wear. There is no reason to dress up for them." Jasper replied, sitting on the only corner of the bed not covered in clothes.

Jasper was not one for messes, he preferred their room to be spotless and clean, but every time the girl changed her clothes it was like a tornado went off in her closet.

"I have to make a good first impression. What do you think about the blue blouse with the dark jeans?"

"The dark jeans? I thought you were wearing the skirt. Alice we do not have time for this, it's eleven thirty, we have to be there at noon. Anyway, it's not a first impression, we met them yesterday."

Alice looked at Jasper like he was a strangest thing she had ever seen. "I think the skirt is too short…we didn't meet them we…saw them. Things will be different now, we are going to be friends... with… these… people." Jasper could barely register what his wife was saying with her head inside of the mound of clothes that formed in her closet.

"Did you have a vision or something?" Jasper asked coming around the bed so he was standing above her pile.

Alice popped her head up from the pile and with a grin stated,

"Nope. No visions." Alice said pulling up the blue blouse and yanking the dark jeans from the pile next to the door.

The room fell silent until Alice suddenly shouted, "Boots! I need boots!"

Running from the room, Alice left Jasper standing there, shaking his head with a grin upon his face.

Alice ran straight into Rosalie's room. Without even knocking or acknowledging her 'sister' she speedily stated, "I need boots Rose, the black pointy ones."

Knowing Alice's routine all too well, Rosalie got up from her spot on the bed and, without question, walked over to the closet and opened the door. Alice grabbed the pointy black boots. Shaking her head in disgust Alice hastily threw the black pumps over her head and reached for another pair that was in the closet.

"Go ahead" Rosalie stated, "take your pick but any messes you make you are going to clean up."

Rosalie had no choice but to watch the pixie girl try on every single pair of her shoes. After getting bored with Alice, Rosalie went to the closet and grabbed her favorite pair of skintight jeans and turned to her shirts, all neatly hung on hangers, she reached in, grabbed one and went in to the bathroom.

When she came out Alice was gone but the path of destruction she left behind her was evident.

Rosalie took a deep breath, trying to calm herself before she went after the girl. As she entered Alice and Jaspers room it became clear that Alice was not there; however, Jasper was jetting around the room hanging up cloths and attempting to find matching shoes.

"Where is she?" Rosalie said through clenched teeth. Jasper stopped short, not realizing that Rosalie was at the door and looked toward her direction.

"Aw Rose, did she get to you too? I haven't seen her since she ran out yelling about boots."

Rosalie and Jasper were standing there talking about the 'destructive' ways of Alice when a scream that rocked the entire house could be heard.

"Leave me alone Alice! I will wear what I want! Put down my cloths! Aliceeeeeee!" it was the voice of Renesme eand she was clearly angry.

Jasper and Rosalie quickly went from calm and collective to alarmed. Alice, who usually had no problem trashing her own room or even Rosalie's room, but Alice never… NEVER intruded upon the rooms of Edward and Bella and no one dared intruded into Renesmee's room without her permission. She may appear to be the same age as the others but in reality she was a teenager. And an adolescent vampire was not someone anyone wanted to be around when they got on their bad side.

"You can't wear that!" The voice of Alice was followed by a crash. Within seconds every vampire in the house was standing right outside of the door to Renesmee's room.

"Alice you had better get out of my room and leave me alone."

Renesmee voice came out calm, but any vampire could hear the venom in it. Alice did not flinch, she just stood her ground and picked up the tight red shirt again.

"Just wear the shirt Renesmee. You have to wear this shirt today!" Alice's voice was strong and serious. It sounded as if the world would crumble if Renesmee didn't wear the damned Red shirt.

Hearing that this fight was not going to settle anytime soon Bella cut in. Bella seemed to be the only one Renesmee would listen to when she was in one of her tantrums.

"Alice, why does she need to wear that shirt?" Bella spoke in her best mediator voice.

"Because I saw….ugh, she just has to Bella you will all see. She has to wear the shirt! Please." Her voice was desperately pleading.

Bella sized up the situation and responded. "Renesmee if I have learned anything in the last few years its that Alice is usually right about things like this. Now I don't know what a shirt has to do with anything, but it is just a shirt. So wear it."

Without waiting for a response Bella pushed the shirt into Renesmee's hands and left the room. She was followed by Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. Alice followed a few minutes behind with a satisfied grin on her face. They walked down to the kitchen.

Esme was standing there and turned to look at the clock on the wall. 11:57.

"Two minutes everyone." She spoke in a quiet voice, knowing that everyone in the house would be able to hear her.

After a minute of finalizing outfits, thanks to Alice, the vampires had started to congregate on the porch outside. Esme, Carlisle, Bella, Edward, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper and Alice all stood there waiting for Renesmee to come down the stairs.

When she did Alice smiled. She was wearing the shirt, and she looked good.

"Fashionably late Renesmee?" Alice questioned teasingly.

Renesmee lunged at her, only to be caught in mid air by Edward.

"Relax Nessie." He said looking at his daughter. "Are you sure you know where we are going Emm?" He asked turning his gaze from Renesmee to Emmett who was looking at a leaf blowing in the wind with the intensity of a deer caught in the headlights.

"huh…wha…oh yeah, I tracked them this morning. They live in an old church outside of forks."

"A church?" Everyone turned to look at Jasper. He was the most religious one out of the group so it would be easy to assume he would ask.

"Let's go," Esme suddenly intruded, cutting off the silence, "we are going to be late."

Out of nowhere, Edward jumped up onto the edge of the porch railing.

"Race anyone?" without a response he leapt off of the railing and took off into the forest.

"Show off" Bella whispered silently, though she knew they could all hear her; and with mumbled agreements the Cullen's and Hale's took off to the abandoned Church, not knowing what to expect.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

On the way through the woods Edward was listening in to every ones thoughts. He wanted to know what they were thinking, he was curious.

_Renesmee looks sooo cute in that shirt. If only she didn't put up such a fi…._

Edward cut off listening to Alice, he didn't like the fact that his daughter was as beautiful as a vampire, it was unsettling.

_Everyone acts like this is a good idea... _He looked behind him and zoomed into these thoughts, he realized that they were Rosalie. …_not a good idea. We don't know who these humans are. Hell, we don't even know if they are human. All we know is that Simon is a vampire….oh man look at my nail, damn manicures…_

Edward quickly changed thoughts when Rosalie got off topic. Carisle was the next on his list.

_This is strange. Those sticks that those kids had in the pockets, they lit up like those star wars things. This will be an interesting meeting in deed._

Trailing through the rest of his family's thoughts he realized that, like him, they were all thinking the same thing. They were all wondering if these people were on their side – they were wondering if these individuals were human.

Before he knew it, they had arrived at a broken down building. The only thing that symbolized it as a church was the a metal gate, the only item still intact, that held a gold plated cross in the middle. The rest of the building looked half torn down, as if it was subjected to a fire years ago.

"Are you sure this is the place Emmett?" Edward questioned.

"Yup bro. This is it. I know, it looks fancy right?"

After rolling his eyes in response to Emmett's enlightening question, Edward pushed his hand against the gate and it creaked like it was about to fall off its hinges. Hesitantly he walked up to the door, which was charred and splintering.

Looking back at his family and than looking back at the door he took a breath that wasn't needed.

He pulled his hand back, rang the doorbell and knocked loudly against the door.

* * *

><p>"I can't find anything to wear!" could be heard throughout all of the hallways in the new Institute.<p>

Clary was sitting on the couch drawing ruins in her sketchbook when she heard the shout. Knowing immediately who is was she calmly shut her book, placed it on the end table, and walked down the main hall taking her own sweet time.

When she got to the third door to the left she slowly twisted the doorknob, knowing that she could use what was behind the door as blackmail.

As soon as she opened the door she wished she had a camera.

Isabelle was running all over the place throwing shirts and leggings, dresses and jeans. She was flushed in the face as if she had run a marathon and Clary couldn't help but snicker.

In an instant Isabelle was in front of Clary giving her a glare that could kill. Clary gulped and hesitantly took half a step back.

"umm…hi Isabelle. What's the problem?" was all that Clary could muster to say.

"ugh, I don't care. I'll think of your punishment for spying later. Right now I need your help." And as she was still finishing her sentence she grabbed Clary by the arm, right above the elbow, and dragged Clary into her room, throwing her unceremoniously onto her bed.

While Clary attempted to make room for herself around all of the clothes Isabelle went back to her frantic attempt to find an outfit for god-knows-what.

Clary looked at Isabelle questionably, wondering what had gotten her into such a rampage and why she was destroying everything in her closet.

"Isabelle," Clary slowly asked, "What are you dressing up for?"

Isabelle looked at Clary in the middle of throwing a blue and white striped polo shirt over her head as though Clary had grown another head.

"What are you talking about! I am NOT the one that invited a family of…of, whatever they are, to our house! What were you thinking! They could be working for whoever is the new Valentine! Gosh Clary, you can be so naïve."

Clary stared back at Isabelle in shock; it never once occurred to her that the Cullen's could be Demons. She knew that they weren't human but that didn't mean that they were automatically evil…did it?

Isabelle slowly sat down next to Clary, momentarily forgetting her bomb-shell of a room.

"Clary, I understand you're still adjusting to being a shadowhunter and I know that you've had a lot happen to you in a short period of time from Jace to Valentine and Sebastian and your mom. You are like a sister to me, which is why I need to understand; everything and everyone has a secret. Demons don't go around with blue spikes and fangs, and werewolves don't walk around with fur covering their skin." Isabelle took a break to look down towards her floor – a thoughtful glance covering her face. "I need you to stop being so naïve Clary. I almost lost my brother once and actually lost my little brother not too long ago. I know we aren't exactly the best of friends but I can't let anything happen to you Clary – I can't."

And with that Isabelle reached over, gave Clary a quick hug, and began to scrounge around her room for a 'proper' outfit.

Clary, herself, was in a state of shock. Isabelle just stated that she cared for Clary and that was not to be taken lightly. Isabelle rarely showed affection for anyone. Slowly but surely, Clary got the strength to stand back up to leave. Just as she was about to step out of the doorway Clary turned around to face Isabelle and whispered,

"Thanks Isabelle. I like the black dress with the red high heels the best."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Clary had gotten about ten feet from Isabelle's door when she leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor.

_What have I done? How could I have been so naïve?_

Clary had no idea how she could have been so selfish and stupid. She should have been able to tell if they were Demons, she should have known not to invite them over.

_How can they stand me? All I do is screw up!_

Clary was frustrated. She was frustrated at herself and at the Cullen's. What Isabelle had said had been right and now Clary had no way of knowing if the Cullen's just agreed to meet them because they wanted everyone together – they wanted to make it easy to kill each and every one of them.

Without realizing it Clary had turned and punched the wall behind her. She didn't even notice the pain as she lifted herself up off of the floor and ran to the weapons room on the other side of the institute.

Clary didn't care who she passed along the way. All she cared about was that she protect her 'family' – that she protect the ones that she cared about most.

As she entered the weapon's room, she walked over to the knife section and took two 7 inch hand knifes and pocketed them in her calf holsters.

Just as she was about to grab a second seraph blade, just to be safe, a booming sound vibrated against the silence that usually consumed the Institute.

The sound of a doorbell ringing, and a knock at the door.


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

.

Chapter 6

The Showdown Part 1

.

.

.

The sound was deafening. Clary could suddenly hear her heart in her chest as though she was about to be pushed from the Empire State Building. She pivoted her body towards the door of the weapons room and took a deep breath.

_They better not be demons, they better not be demons, they better not be working for Valentine, they better not be demons._

Clary couldn't think of anything else. She was worrying about her family: Jace, Isabelle, Alec, and everyone else who was presently situated in the parlor.

As she made her way out of the weapon room, she stopped in the doorway and looked to her right and noticed Jace leaning nonchalantly against one of the armrests in the parlor. As their eyes made contact Jace subtly nodded his head towards the door as if to say "this was your decision. You open the door."

Clary gulped again. She closed the weapons room door behind her and made her way across the hallway towards the front door. As she got closer she heard footsteps to her left and realized that Isabelle was also making her way towards the door to open it for their 'guests'.

"It's alright Iz, I got it." Isabelle nodded Clary off and detoured towards the weapons room to lean against its closed door.

* * *

><p>One would think that being vampires, the Cullen's and the Hale's would be patient when it came to waiting outside of a door, but no. The group was shuffling back and forth along the stoop and playing with their fingers while waiting for the unpolished, unkempt antique door to open.<p>

Just as Edward was about to knock a second time the door slowly creaked open. Edward glanced back at his family and then stepped through the threshold.

Instantly he was amazed and didn't have to look back to know that all of his family's faces were a mirrored image of his own. Wide eyed, he looked at the walls that had transformed before his eyes. What had seemed to be the crumpled, charred remnants of a once-picturesque church hallway was now a perfectly crafted maroon corridor constructed with impeccable off-white moldings and every few feet black candles were encased with golden three-prong wall sconces.

Casting a quick glance at his family, who were admiring the walkway, Edward, along with the other Vampires realized one thing:

The residents of this place were not human.

* * *

><p>As soon as the door opened and the people from the meadow shuffled in to the hall, Clary took a step back to let them absorb the magic of the institute, clearly remembering how shocking it was the first time she stepped into the institute in the city.<p>

After a minute, Clary announced herself, "Hey, I don't think I properly introduced myself before. I'm Clary, and this," she said as she pointed her arm in Isabelle's direction, "is Isabelle."

The Cullen's and Hale's nodded their greetings, waiting for Clary to make the next move. Before that could happen, however, Jasper, who was standing closest to Isabelle, cleared his throat to get her attention.

When Isabelle turned a wary eye towards him he simply stated, "Can you point me in the direction of the nearest restroom please?"

Though Isabelle was slightly taken aback from his formal request, she casually flicked her finger down the hall and stated "to the left. Third door."

While everyone in the hall was looking at the two of them converse, Clary noticed that, as Jasper asked for the bathroom, the girl, Renesmee, quickly casted him a look that clearly showed confusion. Clary blew the look off. All he did was ask for the bathroom.

When Jasper turned to walk down the hall, Clary coughed a little to get everyone's attention.

"The rest of the family is this way, in the parlor."

She turned and continued down the hall, Isabelle next to her, and the rest of the company trailing behind.

* * *

><p>The crowd entered the parlor and took in their surroundings. Isabelle casually strolled across the room and sat on the armrest of a comfortable colonial recliner that was occupied by her brother Alec. Clary walked straight from the entrance to the chair that Jace was seated in and sat in the lounger next to him that had Simon sitting on the armrest.<p>

The Cullen's and Hale's took a minute to adjust to the seating arrangements and then moved as one to the sofa which was positioned next to the chair that Alec and Isabelle were sitting in. Rosalie sat closest to Isabelle and Emmett stood behind her, placing one of his hands on Rosalie's shoulder as though for protection. Alice positioned herself next to Rosalie and leaned her back against the side armrest so that her feet were on the couch. Edward placed himself on the cushioned seat to the left of the couch, wrapping his arms around Bella which made her fall into his lap giggling. Esme and Carisle, not caring that there were obvious boundaries when it came to the seating arrangements, sat down in the sofa between Simon and Alec.

Renesmee was the last to enter.

She glanced around the room and then walked to the armrest Alice had her back to. In one swift motion she folded her legs Indian style and fell to the ground in the same fashion as when she was in the meadow.

After everyone was seated no one said a word. Everyone was looking at everyone else, wondering where bonds lye and where alliances met.

Out of the blue, Jace spoke.

"Wasn't there another one?"

Clary looked at Jace wondering what he was asking. Jace, knowing what her look meant, further explained, "In the meadow, there was another male. Where is he?"

Alice opened her mouth to answer his question just as Jasper entered the room.

"S-Sorry," he said with an ashamed face, "I-I-I was in the bathroom." And with that, he walked a little too quickly to Alice. In one action he scooped her up twisted himself around, plopped on the sofa and placed Alice on top of him making her chuckle.

Once again silence ensued.

Looking around, Clary began to wonder who would break the silence. He unspoken question was soon to be answered.

Carlisle, the man who Clary thought as the leader, stood suddenly.

"Well, it seems that we should introduce ourselves properly since there are newcomers in this room," he stated while focusing on Isabelle and Alec.

"I am Carlisle and this is my wife Esme." Carlisle then pointed from left to right around the room to his family. Beginning with the sofa next to Isabelle he began, "this is Rosalie, her husband Emmett, Jasper and his wife Alice, Renesmee and her parents Edward and Bella."

Clary glanced at Isabelle and noticed that she had the same face of shock and disbelief as she had when Carlisle announced that Renesmee was Bella's daughter.

She then cast a look at Simon and noticed that he was looking at the Cullen's and Hale's on the couch across the room with an intense look of thought, as though he was putting pieces of a puzzle together.

After the introduction of his family, Carlisle sat down and Clary stood up, thinking that it was her obligation to introduce her family.

"Ok, I'm Clary Fray, This is Jace Herondale my boyfriend, and this is Simon Lewis my best friend, and the people over there," indicating Isabelle and Alec, "are Jace's brother and sister for all intense-and-purposes Alec and Isabelle Lightwood."

After Clary sat back into her seat, Edward asked, "Where are your parents? You guys can't be old enough to live on your own."

All of the shadowhunters, including Simon, looked at each other, not knowing how to respond.

Jace quickly came up with a lie; "They're shopping. We just moved in and they had to get a few things. Now let's cut to the chase. We are not her to become friends. What are you and what do you want?"

The room suddenly got deathly quiet. Of course it was Jace to bring up the dark topics.

Esme, the quiet one, seemed to completely miss the coldness in Jace's voice and stated, "Well, we just moved here from Alaska and Bella, Jasper and Alice just graduated from Forks High School. Carlisle is a doctor at the local hospital and I stay at home. We are not going to harm you in any way so you have nothing to worry about." As soon as the last words left her mouth Clary could here Jace chuckle under his breath.

"I can see that we both have questions to ask of one another and I feel we should wait for your parents to return home before we answer them. Why don't you meet us at our house for dinner tomorrow night? I hear I'm good at Italian food." At the last part Esme winked at Bella from across the room.

All of the shadowhunters looked at each other again trying to decide if they should take up Esme's request. Slowly Isabelle nodded her head, followed by Alec. Clary turned to Jace as he shrugged his shoulders and then to Simon who was still staring at the couch full of guests. She then turned her attention to Esme,

"Yes, we will take you up on that offer. Tomorrow for dinner sounds fine."

"Ok, we'll make it around 8. We like right off the main road about a mile in a half. You can't miss our house."

With that statement all of the people in the parlor rose off of their seats, making their way to the main hall and towards the main door.

* * *

><p>When they got the main entrance the Cullen's and Hale's and the shadowhunters made two lines like the ones people would see at the end of a football game. The shadowhunters stood next to the door, and as the guests exited they would shake their hands as a sign of thanks, except for Jace, who was leaning far against the wall of the corridor.<p>

As Renesmee passed by Simon, she gave him a knowing look and took his hand in her own. Suddenly he was pulled into her thoughts like he was when they first met in the meadow.

_You know what we are. I know you do. It's okay to let your friends know. I know we can trust them like I know we can trust you. The others don't know that I am doing this so don't let me be wrong. I let you know our secret. You keep ours, we'll keep yours. You're not like us and you don't want others to find that out._

With that, she exited the church with her family and closed the door behind her.

* * *

><p>After all of the Cullen's and Hale's left, the shadowhunters stood in a circle.<p>

Isabelle was the first to speak; "Ok those people are just weird."

In response Alec stated, "Yea I know Iz. They weren't even breathing. Did anyone else realize that or was it just me?"

Simon looked at Isabelle straight in the eyes and stated seriously, "They. Are. Vampires."

Everyone turned their attention straight to him and gaped. Clary was pretty sure her jaw hit the floor. "There's no way they were vampires. It. Is. Light. Outside."

Simon retorted, "Renesmee told me. She can speak into your head apparently and she said that her family is vampires and that if we keep their secret they'll keep ours."

"Wait," Alec asked, "they know we're shadowhunters?"

"idunno," Simon answered with a shrug of his shoulders, "they might. She didn't say it exactly, but I don't know what other secret she would have to keep."

"Ok," inserted Clary, "this is enough mythical information for me to take in for one night. I am going to bed." With that she turned around and was about to make her way to the bedroom hallway but something made her freeze in her tracks.

Instantly Jace was at her side with his hand resting on her shoulder. "What's the matter Clary? Are you alright?" he asked urgently and worryingly.

"umm…no." she whispered staring at the cracked open weapons room door. "This door was closed. I closed it before I answered the door for the Cullen's."

"Are you sure Clary, you are a klutz, did you close it _all_ of the way." Jace put emphasis on the ALL.

Isabelle intervened, "yea, I saw it closed. I was leaning against it when Clary opened the door. It was definitely shut all of the way."

Jace looked towards the partly open door once again and then shook his head.

He then turned towards the front door and then stated exactly what was on his mind.

"shit."

* * *

><p><strong>you gotta start reviewing :) i know your reading it ... i can see it :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 7

The Showdown Part 2

.

.

After they had left the church and raced back to their home, the Cullen's were in a slight state of shock. How could a rundown decaying church turn into a palace the moment the door opened?

Alice and Jasper quickly excused themselves from the group as soon as they entered the house. No one gave it much thought since they disappeared on a regular basis.

The rest of the family conjugated into the kitchen to talk about the day's events.

"They smelt funny didn't they?" was the first thing said as everyone situated themselves. "They're definitely not human." No one could argue with Bella's suggestion, they were all thinking similar things.

Edward looked at his wife from his spot by the stove, "nope, without a doubt they aren't human, maybe half human." Edward then paused and chuckled a bit, "and they don't smell as bad as the wet dogs you hang out with so I'll put up with these…these…individuals, any day."

His statement was rewarded by a glare from Bella and a roar of laughter from Emmett.

The room got silent for a minute until Carlisle looked up from his spot at the table.

"They don't have parents; at least there weren't any that entered the house when we were there. Only 5 scents were present and none were adult."

While everyone sat, trying to piece together what Carlisle was saying Rosalie spoke up.

"So what. A bunch of orphan, half-human, kids from god-knows-where-"

"New York." Edward interrupted causing the rest of his family to turn to him in confusion. "They came here from New York, the girl, Clary, was thinking about the 'institute in New York' where she met Jace and all of the others. I don't know what the institute is but-"

"ANYWAY-" Rosalie began again "so these kids, from New York, some how miraculously found the money to move to Washington and decided to buy an old, cruddy, abandoned church; A church that somehow turns into a mansion as soon as you walk in the front door. Does anyone else see how this is not adding up?"

"Maybe its magic," Renesmee proposed as she looked up from her place perched on the top of the kitchen counter.

Esme, Carlisle, Bella, Rosalie and Emmett all looked at Renesmee and began to either smirk, chuckle, or in Emmett's case break into hysterical laughter while trying to make a straight sentence.

"M-m-magic?...what do y-y-you think Re-Re-nes-mee, this i-is H-H-Harry P-P-Potter?"

Even Renesmee began to snicker when Emmett brought up that analogy.

While everyone was laughing no one noticed Edwards blank stare, the stare that usually occupies his face when he is toning in on someone else's thoughts.

"Actually guys, Nessie might be closer to this idea of magic than we thi-"

"JASPER! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!"

As if on cue, Alice's voice cut through the entire house, and within an instant the entire Cullen family was in the doorway of her room.

* * *

><p>The first thing that Edward noticed was the anger on Alice's face. Never had he seen her so mad…ever.<p>

It wasn't until he heard Alice thinking _'Why is he so stupid, there was no reason to take it'_ did Edward glance at Jasper, sitting on the bed, and notice the blade that he held in his hand.

The room was frozen in an awkward silence.

Alice was towering (even with her petite stature) over Jasper with a fuming look on her face. Jasper was ignoring her glare and was completely mesmerized by the weapon he held. Bella and Esme were looking at Jasper in disappointment and confusion. Emmett was just confused. Rosalie was looking bewildered at the whole situation. Renesmee was nowhere to be seen and Carlisle looked upset at what was happening.

Carlisle took the first step into the room, "okay guys, what is going on. Jasper, what is that?"

Alice was about to raise her voice, but at one look given to her by Carlisle she quickly shut her mouth, took a step back, and let Jasper talk.

"Well," he began, "it's in my blood, so-to-say, ok? I fight wars, it's my thing. When I was walking to the bathroom I sort of opened the wrong door and I couldn't resist the temptation. I mean, you should have seen this room; it had every type of weapon imaginable."

Jasper paused to look at his family, all of them still looked distressed and perplexed, so he continued.

"Every wall was covered in metal and it glinted off the walls from the sun. For some reason, this knife," Jasper held up the blade that rested against his palm, "was resting on a table in the middle of the room. I've never seen anything like it before; I had to take it, at lease 'til I figure out what it is. I will sneak back in and return it before they even know it's gone."

Before anyone could say anything Alice jumped back into her fight stance.

"But Jasper, why did you take it! We don't want to fight them, they seem like nice people. Ugh, you are so stupid sometimes Jasper!"

While Alice paced fuming in the corner of the room, the rest of the family walked through the door and sat on the sofa and the floor. All wanted to get a better look at this knife.

The item was passed around and Edward was getting frustrated from all of the thoughts entering his head at the same time.

'_Why do they have a weapon room?'_

'_What the Hell is this thing'_

'_This is the fanciest piece of weaponry I have ever seen'_

'_We have to take this back, what if they realize it's missing-'_

'_Should I make pasta vasul or penne-ala-vodka for dinner?'_

Edward made a glance at Esme at the last thought. That lady always wanted to cook when she had the chance.

As the family was thinking about what the dagger was Renesmee made an appearance at the doorway and skipped into the room, grabbing the blade out of Emmett's hand and plopping down on the sofa with Jasper and Rosalie.

"It's a seraph blade."

With just one statement the Cullen family in it's entirely whipped their heads in her direction.

Edward was the first to open his mouth, "what are you talking about Nessie?"

Renesmee took her eyes off the blade and looked at her dad. "The knife, it's called a seraph blade. See how its glowing silver, that's cause we haven't activated it yet."

"Activated it?" Jasper questioned.

"Yea," Renesmee replies, "Each blade is sharp and clear as glass. And each blade has a name."

"A name?" This time Esme asked the question. Everyone in the room was intrigued by the information given to them by Renesmee.

Renesmee gave an exasperated sigh, "yes, a name; each blade is named after an angel. Yes Rosalie, I said angel. Sometimes these weapons are called angel blades, and should not be confused with a stele."

After Renesmee's in-depth analysis of the weapon, no one knew what to say except, "How did you know that?"

To the question Ness simply responded, "I don't know, I just do."

"What do you mean you just do sweetie?" Bella asked in her 'mom voice.' The voice the Renesmee knew sounded sweet and innocent but was really a warning for trouble to come.

"I meant what I said mom," Renesmee began, and with a shrug of her shoulder's she ended with, "I just know."

Edward swore one day he was going to strangle the teenage attitude out of his daughter, but even through his frustration he could tell that she was hiding something. The only problem was he could not figure out what. You see, Nessie acquired, not only her father's speed, but a bit of her mother's unique gifts; she could easily block her thoughts from Edward, like she was doing right now.

Edward took a calm, un-needed, breath before confronting his daughter.

"Ness, what's going on? How did you know about the blade? You and I are going to have a talk about hiding secrets and blocking me from your mind at times like this missy."

Renesmee looked at her lap as her father spoke to her, she felt ashamed and was having an internal conflict with herself on whether to tell her family the truth of the events that just occurred a few minutes prior to her entering Alice's room.

_Renesmee watched her whole family run upstairs after Alice's scream, but she had a feeling that something was going to happen down here so she just sat by the kitchen table waiting._

_Nessie had always been intuitive, her mom said it was one of her gifts, so when she heard footsteps on the front porch it didn't surprise her one bit._

_She quickly made her way outside so her family wouldn't hear the door open and close. Amazingly no one came running downstairs. Whatever was going on in Alice's room must be really intense._

_What did shock Renesmee was the fact that Simon was standing on the porch._

"_Umm," Renesmee began, "what are you doing here Simon, if my parents fin-"_

_Simon quickly took a step toward her. They were extremely close._

"_Then we can't let them find out. They know it's gone Renesmee, and they are pissed. They're on their way here now."_

_Renesmee looked at the strange vampire in confusion. "What are you talking about Simon, what's gone? Oh, and call me Ness."_

_Simon raised an eyebrow, "ok Ness, umm you don't know? Ok, I have to make it fast so I can get back to them before they realize I am gone."_

_Simon then told her what the seraph blade was and Renesmee did not interrupt once. Shocked by what she was hearing she turned to look up the side of the house to Alice's window and by the time she looked back at the porch Simon was long gone._

That's how she knew about the seraph blade, but now she had to decide:

Should she tell the others?

* * *

><p>The institute was complete chaos. It was no surprise that Simon was able to sneak out unnoticed by the rest of the house's occupants.<p>

It was one thing when the door was found ajar, it was a whole other ball field when Clary had walked in and seen that a seraph blade had gone missing.

Jace was furious. "What do you mean it was stolen Clary? How could you let this happen?"

Clary was panicked and petrified at Jace's tone. She had seen him mad and upset, but he had never seen him this angry towards her.

"I-I-I don't know Jace, there was a second seraph blade right there on the center table. I was going to grab it, just in case, but the doorbell rang." Clary didn't know what else to say, it wasn't like Jace was truly listening to her at the moment anyway, so apologies were out of the question.

Alec looked between the couple who were standing in a face off at the other end of the weapons room that they were all crowded into.

"Well, it obviously had to have been Jasper right? No one else walked these halls. Right?"

Jace was the one to respond.

"Yea, by the way Isabelle, what were you thinking letting a complete stranger, who isn't human and might be a threat, walk the halls on the institute?Alone!"

Isabelle, who was leaning casually against a wall between a few daggers and a curved blade that looked like a fang for a wolf, quickly turned livid and stood up into her fighting stance.

"Oh, so now this is my fault? Yeah, ok, I screwed up but –"

"Guys!" Alec interrupted, "forget who is at fault, let's focus on what we are going to do now."

Everyone looked at Jace, he was naturally the leader when it came to situations such as this.

"We'll," he started, "we're going to get it back."

And with that he smirked at his family and began to walk out of the room. When he got to the door he turned back around to face them.

"They threw the first punch, and we are going to throw the last."

At that, Jace walked out of the room, probably to get his most precious weapons from his room.

* * *

><p>Inside the weapons room Isabelle pulled out her trademark silvery-gold whip, Alec was collecting his pick of knifes and daggers, grasping his seraph blade, Sansanvi, and placing them in varying holsters that occupied his body.<p>

Clary was standing in the corner of the weapons room semi hidden by the shadows. She had no idea what she had done.

_These people were not supposed to be enemies._

_This was not supposed to happen._

_But then again, why had Jasper taken the seraph blade if he and his family didn't want a war._

_This new institute was supposed to solve problems, not start them._

Clary shook her head in shame, what had she gotten herself into. It was always her fault.

She then reached into her boot holster and pulled out her most vital weapon, her stele. As soon as the base touched her hand, it glowed a magnificent silver and she felt the power of it radiating through her blood.

She then looked up at Alec and Isabelle, who were bickering about who got the katana and twirled her stele through her fingers.

"Who's first?"

* * *

><p>im getting an average of 200 reads a day ... but no reviews.<p>

Why people why !


	7. Chapter 7

ok everyone ! its here !...The first chapter written after our year long writhing hiatus. I think this chapters great, i hope you will too.

review ... the faster you review the faster i might post the next one.

Chapter 8

Renesmee felt a nudging against her shoulder and it took her a second to realize it was her dad.

"What's up sweetie? Please tell me what you're thinking. How did you know about this…this…thing?" Edward was hesitant in this whole situation. He wasn't sure himself if he wanted to know how his daughter came to know about this unusual blade.

Instead of saying a word, Renesmee just looked up into her father's eyes from her place on the sofa. She looked at him as if to say 'sorry for not telling you' and then slowly let her mental walls down.

Even though her eyes were locked on her father's she could feel the stillness that had overtaken the room; she could slowly see the face of her dad change from worried to livid; she could tell that something bad was going to come from all of this and yet she couldn't get her mind to stop replaying Simon's words, "_They know it's gone Renesmee, and they are pissed,"_ which only made Edward's mouth turn into a fierce snarl.

She wasn't sure if it was Simon's words or the way that he said them that caused her father's reaction but right then in there she knew her feeling was right…something bad was going to come of this.

Instead of thinking about that fact though, Renesmee began to let her mind wander over Simon's words again, only this time she was focusing in on his body language. What was that stern, intense look in his eyes? Why couldn't she understand?

The answer came to her immediately; even though she looked like and had the mental capabilities of a teen she was really only an adolescent. At this moment Renesmee zoned out everything around her: her dad's face, her family around her, the room she was in. She never let herself think of these things but right now she couldn't help it…she couldn't help but think of the fact that even to her family's standards, she wasn't normal. She never had the memories of growing up over the years in a human household and being turned into what she is like her mom and everyone else in her family. She never attended grade school or made friends the "old-fashioned" way. Actually, now that she thought about it, she didn't really have any friends. Bella and Edward were her parents. Rosalie was the protective motherly type. Alice was like an annoying sister who treated her like her own life-sized Barbie. Esme was the typical grandmother always smothering her and baking her cookies. Emmett was like an older obnoxious brother and Jacob was a loner, only coming to like when she was in trouble. Jacob and the wolves could sometimes be considered friends she thought, but at times they were even more immature than her.

Jacob…she let her mind linger on the thought of him a little longer than the rest. She wasn't sure what she felt for him…he was like her big brother, her protector. Not quite a friend but not a family member either.

Her mind then drifted to Simon and the way he looked at her on the front porch. Simon could be her friend. _Yes_, she decided at that moment, _he could be my friend_.

She could tell he was different, just like her. He was a vampire for sure, but he also held himself like a human would. _It's a strange combination_, she thought, and with a sudden excitement screamed _maybe he's like me!_ in her head. _Maybe I'm not as alone as I thought_ she added as an afterthought.

She continued to let herself get lost in her thoughts for a minute longer and then looked back up from her lap to the rest of her family.

She could instantly tell that her dad had taken himself out of her head, and by the way he was anxiously pacing across the room she figured he had excused himself from her thoughts when she began to go on her little rant. She loved her dad for that…knowing when to back off from reading her thoughts – for giving her privacy.

Renesmee could also tell that Edward had yet to tell the family what he had just learned. _Maybe he's trying to think of the right words?_ she figured.

Edward didn't have to worry about what to say however because in that moment Alice, who had by now taken a seat on the couch, sucked in a hard breath instantly breaking the tension in the room and causing a "fan club" to surround itself around her.

"They're coming," she said. "Now."

Everyone, except Edward and Renesmee, looked at each other in shock. They were about to speak their thoughts when they noticed Alice get a dazed look in her eyes…another vision.

Alice mumbled incoherently as she reached blindly for her pad.

Jasper moved fast and placed the sketch pad on her lap and charcoal pencil in her hand. As quick as lightning she drew a scene that Cullen's knew instantly was going to take place in a matter of minutes.

All four teenagers they had met in the strange mansion, with looks of anger and determination were standing before a forest…like the one in their front yard.

Jasper noticed that the girl's face, Clary, looked terrified, worried and maybe even guilty.

_Why would she possibly feel guilty? _He wondered. _I'm the one who stole from them. I'm the one who had taken their blade. _

_I'm the one who has just most likely broken any chance we had at making allies with these kids_, he added…and as an afterthought realized, _I'm the one who just endangered my family_.

_Right_, Jasper thought, _You have nothing to feel guilty about Clary…I'm the one who should be feeling that._

He looked around the room at the only family he had ever really known and then down to the seraph blade that was still in his hand. He couldn't deny that he was mesmerized by it. The way it shimmered as the light from the room reflected off of it; the way it glowed on its own free will. He couldn't help but be fascinated by the tiny etching in the glass that the human eye would have never been able to see. They were strange marks that seemed to swirl and spin. The blade seemed almost alive.

All those years of fighting…all those years of being a confederate soldier, of aiding Maria in her creation of a newborn army he had never encountered a weapon like the one he now possessed in his hand. He didn't know how to use it and he didn't know what kind of damage it could inflict.

And right at this moment, that scared him.

By now Alice had finished her drawing and Jasper noticed that each and every one of the strange teens had strange unintelligible markings covering their bodies. The marks looked as though they had gotten tribal tattoos. The way that the markings almost "lit up" on their skin reminded Jasper of the etchings in the blade.

_Another mystery_ he considered.

What really got Jasper's attention were the weapons they were holding in the sketch. Each of them were carrying a blade identical to the one Jasper had taken in their right hands. The tall girl, the one Jasper remembered as Isabelle, held what looked like a whip in her left hand. Alec, Jasper recalled, seemed to have just thrown something from the way his left arm was positioned and the fact that a knife was drawn in the air by Alice.

Jace, who Jasper believed to be the leader, could be seen holding nothing but the seraph blade like the one each of the others had, but Jasper knew instantly that he was there to fight just by the look of intense determination Alice had drawn on his face. Jasper also noticed a tiny smirk drawn into Jace's mouth telling Jasper that a fight was exactly what Jace wanted.

Looking at the depiction of the three of these people who he had just met Jasper couldn't help but feel a twinge of nervousness. He had no idea the amount of training these individuals had and by judging on the weapons room they have and the look of smug confidence on their faces he guessed they had a lot.

The only one who looked as though she could be easily taken down was Clary. She looked more timid than the rest with a dagger held loosely to her side and less markings on her skin than the others. To Jasper it didn't look as though she wanted to fight.

_Sorry_, he thought to Clary as he instinctively marked her as the weakest link and his target. _This is my fault_.

Jasper guessed that the rest of his family were also taking their time analyzing Alice's photo representation of what was about to happen because it was around the same time he looked up from the picture that the rest of his family turned to vampire speed and snapped into action.

There was no need for the Cullen's to use weapons normally so naturally they didn't have any real artillery lying around.

The Cullen's weren't stupid though. They were about to go up with strangers who they knew nothing about. They were going into a blind fight, and their opponents obviously used weapons they obviously knew how to use. They had to prepare themselves some way.

While the family began to run around the house finding things that they might need to use in case this became a battle royale, Alice sat motionless and silent on the couch, sketch pad still propped on her lap.

She turned and looked at Renesmee who had also not moved from her original spot next to Alice on the couch.

"Ness…the vampire, where did he go? I know he didn't leave." Alice whispered to Renesmee, but living with a clan of vampires, everyone in and around the house heard what she had said.

Renesmee had forgotten that Alice had probably known about her conversation with Simon on the porch before she had ever "told" her father. In reality she had no idea where Simon went to after their conversation. She remembered that he said he had to hurry back to the others before they noticed he was gone. _Maybe he stayed to watch over what was going to happen? Maybe he stayed to keep an eye on thing?_

Her unspoken questions were answered in the next instant when she heard a rustling coming from downstairs.

She rushed down the stairs to see Simon being held by both arms in a vice grip by her uncle's.

Renesmee felt a wave of panic surge through her as she took the scene in. _He had come to warn us! They shouldn't be treating him like an enemy!_

Forgetting to put up her mental block Edward heard all of his daughter's thoughts and turned to look at her with a look of exasperation and sadness. She could, at times, be just as exhausting and confusing as Bella had been when she was human. Not to mention she was still a child and could not fully grasp the situation that they were currently in.

Subtly shaking his head, Edward switched gears, turning to his brothers and Simon…zeroing in on their thoughts.

_They'll listen to us if we have him. We won't have to fight them._

Edward thought about what Jasper had just "said" and gave him a look as though to agree.

Simon, catching the exchange between the two, new instantly what they were thinking…

_If they think that that asshole Jace won't run right through me to get to them they've got another thing coming._


End file.
